Time for Chaos!
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Harry Potter was now 2000 years old, but he only looked 17. Why is that you ask. It simple he is known as the 'Master of Death' He is also the last living thing on the Earth. DEATH can't see his Master in such sorrow so he sends his Master back in time , into a different dimension, and into a baby. Albus Dumbledore along with the so called Light Wizards better watch out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Harry was glad he was sitting down because he was sure he would've fallen down on his a** otherwise. "Excuse me, but did you just say you're sending me back to be reborn in the past?!" Harry all but yelled while looking at exasperated but clearly amused death, who he nicknamed as kai. DEATH sighed and looked at his Master. "Yes I did." Death continued before his Master could interrupt him further. "Look at it this way, you can cause as much Chaos and Destruction as you want and The other Gods can't stop you. As long as you do them 1 little favor..."

Harry looked up thoughtfully and said, "What do they want?" Harry was pretty positive that Fate wanted to make up for making harry it's b***. Kai's smile was positively Evil, but what he said had said next had Harry wearing a smile that was worst than death himself. "They want you to make Albus, and his order of kentucky fried chicken's lives a living hell. Oh, and before I send you into your new life, there's some things that you need to know." DEATH made sure Harry was paying attention. "First off, you get to keep all your memories from all of the 2,000 years of your life and your power that's still growing. Secondly, you will become Tom Riddle's horcrux again. BUT, he will grow and be able to talk to you instead of him just creeping around inside of your head. Is that okay with you?"

Harry just nodded and said "yeah, that's cool, besides I miss it. But now you made it to where I can talk to him and allow him to grow. instead of stay looking like a creepy baby, Thanks!"  
"There's a reason why we did this you'll find out later." Death stated before continuing he had a few hours to explain. "Third off, you will have a older twin sister who that a*** Dumbledore will claim is the 'girl-who-lived'."

Harry interrupted DEATH "Why do I get the feeling she isn't really the one that stopped him, and she's going to grow up like a spoiled little brat that get's all of the attention at home?" DEATH looked amused for a few seconds. "Because you're right," Kai said. "Anyway, the fourth thing is you will have your own money besides your Potter trust vault. You are going to be Merlin's heir as well as the three death brothers who I gave the ring, cloak, and wand. And no, your dad never got the true cloak and Albus never got the true Elder Wand. They both have fakes. All three items will be in your Vault, all you have to do is get a blood test and the goblins will do the rest.

And the last thing I have adopted you as my Son so not even the Killing curse can kill you, and you don't really need food. Now I think that's it. If you're ready for the Dark Lord to be destroyed, off we go!" And in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

 ** _Beta's Note(Yep): Hello fanfic readers(that sounded so lame, lmao). I go by "Ry4n" and i'm the new beta/"co-author" for this fic. If you have read this chapter before, you'll realize that very few minor changes have been added. Hopefully there isn't any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter anymore, make sure to flame at me if there're any errors so that I can start roasting marshmellows. I hope you guys enjoy the future chapters that's coming along in this fic. -Peace_**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slowly woke up with a massive headache. When he looked around, he saw he was a 1 year old again. He couldn't believe that he had to do this stupid shit all over again as he continued to look around and saw his parents come into the room with that with that stupid ass rat. Harry, acting a bit unlike a baby would, half-glared at Peter, knowing he will betray his so called 'parents'.

A loud wailing cry caught Harry's attention. In a crib besides him was a baby with a pink outfit, red hair and brown eyes. _Huh, that must be my sister_. He thought as she continued to cry and then she started to scream. _And damn, she sure is a loud one._ Finally Lily came and picked her up and then started to make noises at her. "Calm down Amber honey we will be back." She then turned to Peter and said "We will be back at Midnight, that's when the Halloween ball will end."

She then put Amber back into her crib. His "mother" didn't even look at harry as she left. S _o they're already are playing favorites, it's a good thing that I don't need these assholes as parental figures_. Harry thought, feeling a little hurt but then remembered that Death had adopted him as a son, and the hurt he felt, vanished as fast as it came. And it was replaced by the warmth of his new parent, Death.

About 3 long boring hours later, there was a knock at the door. Harry stood up, _I wonder what the soon-to-be-snake looks like_. When the door opened Amber started to scream and cry. Harry wanted to tell her to shut the hell up because she was starting to hurt his ears. A 30 year old handsome non-snake like Tom Riddle came into the room, glaring daggers at at the annoying redheaded brat. He then casted a non-verbal Silencio spell onto her. Harry was so happy that he clapped and giggled this caused Tom to look at him. Harry just smiled and waved. Tom looked shocked "so you think that funny?" He asked. Harry just gave him his best ' _are you stupid or what_ ' look and' then he nodded his head yes. Again Tom looked shocked Harry swore he hear "I'm going crazy talking to a baby."

He then pointed his wand at Harry. "If you can understand me then I'm sorry I don't like killing babies, but you and your sister are a great risk for my life. If you were older like 15 or something I'd have asked you to join me. Goodbye Harry Potter, don't worry, your sister is next." "Avada Kedavra!" Tom yelled a green light shot out at Harry but a silver and golden light appeared around him as it struck his forehead it them bounced back hitting Voldemort head on. As Voldemort's soul was ripped out of his body a small piece went into Harry's new but old scar.

Voldemort soul just floated there for a minute and let out a laugh.

"So the prophecy meant you little one and not your annoying little sister. Please take care of my soul fragment" Voldemort then fled the house. Harry blinked and thought _huh, that was new._

Harry then made his scar invisible to anyone other than those he wants to see.

Harry started to feed the soul fragment a little magic because it was a baby and need food. At least his baby mind came up with that answer. After it was full, Harry named it Tom.

Harry also made his magic look like the size of a normal babies magic also he turned his magic core true into a light core(he can change it into fully Light, dark, grey or all three).

He then used a dark spell to create a scar on his sister's hand that looked like a L.V . That started her to scream again. He just closed his eyes and calmed his breathing and pretended to sleep. About 3 minutes later, his parents and Albus and 10 Auror's came barging into the room. Peter was arrested for being a spy and a death eater which made Harry very happy. Now his Mother and father were trying to calm Amber down. While His godfather Sirius Black was holding Harry. Albus checked Amber and Harry and found nothing on Harry and the L.V scar on Amber's hand and introduced her as the one who vanquished The Dark Lord Voldemort and gave her the name, the girl-who-lived.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: okay readers! this is 6 years later after Amber is claimed to be the girl-who-lived! Both Harry and Amber are 6 years old. please remember that Harry is not mentally 6 but 2006 and his magic is the same but most of it is hidden so he can be under the radar. This doesn't mean he wont act like he is a 6 year old seeing as his 6 year old body doesn't have the control as his older one. Meaning he will throw tantrums, and cry because his body isn't old enough to control those urges. He is 6!**_

 _ **Now as for Lily and James. I will tell you that No he will not consider Lily and James Potter his mom or dad, simply because of his mentally and the fact that they have played favorites and treated him like he was invisible. They will not starve him but they will believe their daughter over him in a heart beat. this will be of use in this chapter.**_

 _ **As for who he considers his mother and father. I'd have to say Death (Kai) as the father and the mother will be Life/Mother Nature (Snow) I know I didn't say this but other then Death who adopted Harry, before he was reborn in the past. Life/Mother Nature decided to adopted him when he turned 3. and yes this will add to his magic when he comes into age.**_

 _ **Now as for Amber , he will not think of Amber as his sister, as a matter of fact he will not like her at all. so yea.**_

 _ **There will be another child or maybe I should make them twins not sure yet. but Harry will see them as siblings and he will be like overly protective of them.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long note.**_

 _ **Now on with the**_ **chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

The Potters were a very happy family in the eyes of the public. And were very respectable people. And were seen as heroes..

Mr. Potter is a pureblood Wizard and he is a Auror, a type of Police officer if you will, his job was to stop dark Wizards from causing too much trouble. He was a man who had went up against The Dark Lord Voldemort not once not twice but three times and lived to tell the tail.

Mrs. Potter on the other hand is not a pureblood witch but a muggle-born witch, this means she came from a family that are muggles or non-magic people. This did not mean she wasn't powerful, she is. But some of the pureblood Wizards and Witches didn't like her because of her blood status. Now her job is a Med-witch, she works to save lives, at the magic hospital called 'St. Mungo's'. She too defied the Dark Lord 3 times as well and lived to tell the tail.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had 2 children that are both 6 years old. Amber Lillyan Potter and Harry James Potter. Amber is seen as the girl-who-lived and Harry was pushed into the shadows because his sister was famous for defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort.

But what no one knew what the fact that Harry was not a normal 6 year old, he was really a 2000 year old person in the body of his younger self. No one had a clue that he was the true savor and he wants to keep it that way.

 _ **(Me: okay now that that's out of the way we can start the real part of the chapter!)**_

six year old Harry knew something was going to happen today. The old coot had been here for the past few days, talking with his 'parents'. He had caught the words 'Jealous' 'his sister's' 'Fame' and 'The Dursley' . Harry knew that the old goat was going to convince Lily and James to send him to Lily's sister's house, Soon. So Harry packed everything he had in his secret trunk.

First items into the trunk were , The Elder wand, the resurrection stone, and the Cloak of invisibility, then he placed a map he had designed into it as well. ** _(ME: You will learn more about the map later!)_**

Then he placed all his books that he had bought or saved from the Black house. Into the trunk, along with Slytherin's Locket his godfather had given it to him after he had found it. After that he placed his money that he had gotten from his vault and the muggle money that he had changed some 300 galleons for. and then he packed his new clothes he had just bought on his mother's request. **_(ME: Not Lily! He doesn't call her that)_** Then he shrunk it and placed it in his backpack's hidden compartment.

After a few days. Lily had come into his room and told him that he was to pack his clothes when he had asked why she told him that he was to live at her sister's house, with her family..

He nodded his head then packed his clothes into his backpack. when he was done he turned to find both James and Lily standing at his door waiting for him.

after they got to the house the held the number 4, he turned to them and said "Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter" If Harry had looked back he would have seeing the looks of shock on James and Lily's faces. but he was facing the door after he had knocked. It took a few seconds but when the door opened to reveal the horse faced and long necked woman, It was Aunt Petunia, but she had a warmer look in her eyes but it held sadness in them when she looked at Lily.

Harry had found out much too late that Petunia and her family had been under potions to treat him so horrible, and he was now set on protecting them from that, seeing as their actions weren't their own.

Lily was too shocked to hear her own son call her Mrs. Potter that she had just gave her sister the letter she had wrote. but what really sent her over the edge was after her sister read the letter her eyes had turned cold and the last time she had seen that look was when 5 boys were picking on them, they ended up in the hospital for weeks. Due to accidents that happened near them. Her sister yelled at her and James, telling them that they were not allowed to be near her family ever again. She let a Harry into the house and then promptly slammed the door in their face and locked it. Lily then knew she had not only lost her son but she had also lost her Sister forever.

It was too late to do anything but leave and that is what they both did.


End file.
